Pupzilla
When a pup gets injected with a dangerous formula, he grows 50 feet bigger then anyone else in Adventure Bay. can the pups and Ryder shrink the pup back to normal size? Storywriter: User:JDancer2017 You must have permission to edit. Characters * Ryder * Chase * Rocky * Marshall * Skye * Everest * Zuma * Rubble * Pinkie * Captain Turbot * Mayor Goodway * Alex * Mr. Porter * François Ch. 1: Hospital day The pups were playing outside with their tug a toy. "Grrrrrr" Growled Zuma "You won't beat me!" Said Rocky, holding on real tight. "Chase! Catch!" Yelled Skye "Chase caught the frisbee "Got it." Said Chase Their pup tags rang. "Paw patrol to the lookout for their annual Mr. Porter shots" Said Ryder "Ryder needs us." Said the pups, whining and whimpering. "I guess it does explain why Mr. Porter's truck is here, hee hee." Said Marshall, trying to light the mood. The pups all got ready for their shots. "Okay, Rocky this won't hurt a bit" Said Mr. Porter "Trust me Rocky, it doesn't hurt." Said Alex "Thanks Allllllllllex!" Said Rocky, as he was getting his shot, "That hurted!" "Oh, I thought this was a dentist job." Said Alex Marshall was next and he did okay, except he had an accident on the floor. "Sorry Ryder" Said Marshall "It's okay Marshall." Said Ryder Skye and Pinkie were next and Pinkie impulsively said "Tell Rocky I love him!" Soon after the shot "That wasn't bad, except it was kidna wet from where I was sitting" Said Skye "You can blame Marshall for that." Said Ryder "Wait, I'm alive?" Asked Pinkie Mr. Porter responded, "Yes" "Please don't tell Rocky that, plase!" Said Pinkie, blushing Rubble was a bit hard to catch, but saying that Apollo the Super-Pup was kidnapped in the Lookout brought up his spirits, he found out it was a lie after he had his shot. "I can't believe they used Apollo the Super-Pup as a joke." Said Rubble, "By the way, who's next?" Zuma and Chase looked at each other "Rock, paper, scissors." Said Zuma After 3 rounds. "Yes! I win!" Yelled Zuma "Sorry Zuma, Rock beats paper" Said Chase, obviously lying. "How'd you always win?" asked Zuma, being dragged by Ryder to the lobby upstairs. After a painful minute. "Your turn dude." Said Zuma, not happy. "Okay." Said Chase, "Lay it all on me, Ryder." "Okay Chase." Said Ryder, as he gave Chase his shot Their pup tags rang "Thank you pups," said Mr. Porter, "We will have results tomorrow about your experience." Mr. Porter and Alex went home. Ch. 2: Adventure Bay's sickest pup Ryder was playing video games on his pup pad, when he got a call from Mr. Porter. "What's up?" Asked Ryder "Hi, uh about the results, well can you keep a secret?" Asked Mr. Porter "What is it?" "It's well, uhhhhhh, one of your friends, oh how shpuld I-" Alex interrupted and said, "It's Chase, he's very sick!" "What?" Yelled Ryder, "How?" "His allergy issue, look don't put him with the big doctors out of town." Said Mr. Porter "Okay," said Ryder, hanging up, "I can't believe Chase was actually sick." A big fancy truck arrives with doctors coming out. "Uh, Mr. Porter?" Said Ryder, calling him back, "Someone said Chase was sick." "What's going on Ryder?" Asked Chase Chase was then tackled by all the doctors from the truck. "Great, were stuck!" Said one of the doctors "Just roll!" Said another They rolled back and they drove off. "Please be okay Chase!" Said Ryder In the truck "Where am I?" Asked Chase, "I want to go home!" "Just give yourself about 5-10 days to clean you up, but maybe years instead." Said a scientist. They left the truck while Chase was trying to free himself. "Come on!" Yelled Chase "It's no use," said a weak pup, "There's no escape, all they do is test, test, test you." "Have you escaped?" Asked Chase "Yes, then they found my location, and framed my owners." Chase gasped in fear. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" "It's okay, Shepherd." They came back and grabbed Chase. "Ready for your test?" Asked a scientist. Chase shook his head, but he knew there was no escape. Ch. 3: The test. Chase was dragged all the way to the lab, with caution. "It's going to be alright, Shepherd." Said a scientist "You think!?!" Yelled Chase, trying to break free. Soon they made it to the lab. "How much do I have to do?" Asked Chase "You have to run the treadmill, test your blood pressure, give you a shot, and check you up." Chase was running on the treadmill. "I hate to tell you guys, but this is a walk in a park." Said Chase Then the machine went faster. "Uh oh!" Thought Chase Chase tried to run for his life on the treadmill, but alas, it went almost a 100 mph. "I barked up the wrong tree!" Yelled Chase, before being flung across the lab. "Crashing, a fail. But Treadmill, pass!" Said the scientist. "If I pass?" Asked Chase "You don't have to take that trial again." "What was the score I needed?" "About 68 mph." Next was the blood pressure. "Hmmm, your blood is alright." "Thanks, man." Said Chase, acting a little weak. "You sure you can walk? We used lots of your blood to-" said the scientist. "Sure I am-" said Chase, before passing out. "Uh oh!" Yelled a scientist, "give him his blood back!" After reviving, Chase had his shot. "Okay, now it's time for your check up, let's see your height." Said a nurse The machine analyzes Chase and says he is 16 years old and as tall as a tire. "Huh, when I first saw you, I believed you were 7 years old and as tall as a shrub." "Sudden growth spurt, I suppose." The nurse then checked his eyes. "They look normal, only a little bigger." "Okay." Said Chase Then Chase was given an ear inspection, and the results were almost the same. "Congrats for your 9 birthdays." Said the Nurse. "Nine?" Asked Chase, while he grew bigger. The nurse ran, and got the scientists. "Who was incharge of the shots?" Asked the nurse. "I was." Said one of them, "Was it the one with no label?" "None of them had labels!" Yelled another. "Wait, aw crud!" Yelled another, "We forgot the put the labels one! Which shot did we give him?" The roof then fell about the time Chase grew very high. "Run! Get the FBI! Move it!" Was what each scientist said. "Maybe, if I run home, I can get help from Ryder." Said Chase, with a deep voice. Chase ran as far as he could, while hearing the analyzer say, "Happy 5,000th birthday." Ch. 4: Bigger then trouble for double trouble "Wow! Everything looks so big here!" Said Chase, crushing many people's cars. To recall, he was injected with the wrong materials and grew to the height of a 5,000 year old puppy (though some yelled at him as a dog) Chase, not knowing what to do, decides to get Ryder, but gets the attention of François "Ah!" Yelled François, "There's a giant!" "Oh I believe you." Said Captain Turbot, with sarcasm "Fine, if you can't help, maybe Ryder can." Said François getting his phone out. Chase was sniffing on the ground for where his owner is, then he heard Ryder say meet me in the Lookout! At the Lookout "Ready for action, dude!" Yelled Zuma. "Eh- it's better if Marshall says it." Said Ryder "No better then Chase, hope he's okay." Said Marshall "Okay pups, Chase is our problem, he's-" "Here!" Yelled Chase Everyone screamed. Skye passed out; Ryder was in shock; Marshall wetted the carpet, again; Rocky hid behind Pinkie; Pinkie blushed as Rocky was hiding behind her and smiled with fear; Rubble ran to the back wall; and Zuma lost all of his color. "Sorry!" Yelled Chase "It's- okay!" Yelled Ryder, "Pups we need to get Chase back to his normal size before-" "There he is!" Yelled François, leading an angry mob, "Get that pup!" Chase ran off advoiding every mob weapon and ran out of town "Don’t come back!" Yelled Mayor Goodway. "What he do?" Asked Rubble "He trashed everyone's car, including mines. Now we will all be late for work!" "He only did it because he didn't know his own strength!" Yelled Rocky Ryder was in a deep thought of what to do, then came up with an idea Ch. 5: The saddest pup around. Chase looked back at what he used to call home, but now they threw him out like pieces of garbage. "But, the Paw patrol needs me-" said Chase. He only gave up and walked up to the mountains. "Whoa!" Yelled Jake, "was that who I think it is?" "Yup, it's Chase." Said Everest "Where's he going?" "I have no idea." ' Chase continued to hike and scaired alot of animals including a skunk, which left a stunk bomb for him.' "So much for making animal friends." Said Chase Chase then lied down near some mountains and howled with sadness. "I want to go home." Said Chase, before crying Because he was big, his tears were also big. "Poor Chase." Said Everest, before heading off to bed. In the morning, Ryder gets a call from Mayor Goodway. "Ryder? I want you and your pups to move that giant pup out of the mountains!" Said Mayor Goodway "Huh, but wait, I got a plan? We're going to test 6 things on him." Said Ryder. "Well they better work! Or else you'll be in serious trouble!" "How?" "Rid that giant and we will give you all one item for free, fail and you and the pups are no longer welcone and the Paw patrol will be removed from our funding." "Oh, okay." Ryder hanged up, and started to think. "Uh oh", thought Ryder, "I hope what we have works." The pups drive to Chase giving him a Pinnapple, a box of tomatoes, wheat, the largest case of medicine, bubble gum flaver pills, and a shot. "Hi, Chase. Mind if we try to shrink you?" Asked Rocky, yelling. "Don't worry, it won't sting!" Yelled Pinkie. "Sigh, I'm unhappy, but I'll give this a go." Said Chase, getting back up. Chase took the medicine and drank it all, and they waited for the results. Ch. 6, finding the right ingredients They waited, and waited and waited, and- ' "Just tell us, JDancer2017!" Said Rocky '"I was getting there!" The medicine failed to work as Chase was the same size. "No, I'm still the same size, only nothing changed in my head." Said Chase "Well dude, well try the pills." Said Zuma Chase ate his pills Marshall then yipped, "Uh guys, this says it might give him Poison, Whiplash, 3 nights of regurgitation, stomach aches, random heart attacks for a couple days, and-" "Hi, I'm Mike Posner!" Yelled Chase, with Mike Posner's voice? "-Impersonating celebrities for 1-2 hours." *Facepalm from everyone* After waiting 2 hours, Chase is back to normal "You know what they say, an apple a day, keeps the doctor away." Said Pinkie "I'm glad this is a joke, right?" Asked Marshall Everyone laughs while a paw grabs the shot and takes it. They than gave Chase the apples "Mmmmmmmmmm! Juicy apples. Wish they helped though-" "You shrunk!" Yelled Rubble "Yes! *howl*!" Yelled Chase, howling. "Yeah, unfortunately you ate all the apples and Farmer Yumi nor Farmer Al will let us back at the barn or have any of their apples until we get rid of your giatantic strength." Said Ryder "Let's give him a Pinnapple and see what it does." Said Skye Chase ate the Pinnapple, but spitted out all the wayto the moon. "Oh right, you hate Pinnapples. Oops, let's try wheat." However that didn't work, and neither a box of Tomatoes (In which Rubble ate the box) "Sorry." Said Rubble, patting his tummy. A gunhole soon popped out of the bushes unsusectedly, and aimed toward Chase "I wish I was back at my size." Howled Chase, dropping tears cauding a whole panic down there. "Don't worry guys, we love just the way he is, whoever, whenever, wherever he is." Said Ryder A teardrop then lands on Rocky "Hee hee hee." Said Pinkie, in her head. "Yup, just the way he is." Said Rocky, twinching A paw planted the medicine in the gun, and continued aiming, then fired, and hitted Chase Oh my what a complete shock! Don't worry folks, Chase will survive, but how will he be back to his normal size? Who was that pup (or was it evrn a pup) that fired that gun? Why am I asking questions, find out next time in Pupzilla. And I apologize for a late update. Ch. 7 The chat of friendship The puos grew in major shock, but were suprised to see him his size again. "Was it something I said?" Asked Chase "Chase!" Yelled the pups, tackling him. "Okay. This is right!" "Sorry." Said Zuma "Are you okay?" Asked Everest "Yah, there's something I have to to first. And if I fail, don't you worry about me." Said Chase He hiked down to city hall, getting some teal angry mobbers following him "Hey! He's normal sized! Crush him!" Yelled citizens. He still held his confidence up high and walked down, to find a suprised Mayor. "What are you doing here, Chase! I happy that you are normal sized, but you caused trouble, snd brought your angry mob." Said Mayor Goodway. "Listen, everyone!" Yelled Chase Everyone gasped and froze what everyone was doing "I know some see me as a monster, but who I really am is a sweet adorable pup, I only turned to a tall monster, because of a oppointment backfire with my shots test." Said Chase "That's what me and Alex we're trying to say, people!" Yelled Mr. Porter "I promise you, when you see a midget, they are not circus freaks, and when you see a giant, they're not monsters, and when you see any of those two, that means they are your bestest friend." Everyone one by one started to applause "Thank you everyone, I'll pay for everyone's car bill." Said Chase. "What a good pup" Said Ryder, looking over the Lookout. That's not all folks, what will happen last? Find out next time. Ch. 8 The story of a giant Following what happened last week, Chase was told to pay for everything in Adventure Bay "Okay, Mayor Goodway needs a new car. So that's 500 dollars gone." Said Chase "Hey" Said Pinkie, "How's it going?" "Good, how's Rocky?" Asked Chase, curious. "Uhhh-" said Pinkie, blushing very pinkish. "I'm only joking." Said Chase "Heh heh. I can't believe it, you have to pay for everything, you'll end up bankrupt before you csn finish your deal." "Who says I'm doing all the work. I'm just paying for the cars, the scientists are paying for building and otger needs." "See you tomorrow then?" Asked Pinkie. "Sorry, but yes." Said Chase Pinkie walked out "I'm going to regret this, but Pinkie, maybe you should keep Chase warm." Said Rocky. "Thanks Rocky." Said Pinkie, returning to the Lookout. Chase was suprised "Pinkie, what are you-" Asked Chase, before being hugged. "I'd rather keep you warm." Said Pinkie. "This thing is between me and you." "And Rocky, he wanted me to keep you warm." "Thanks Rocky." Said Chase,"Thanks so much." Rocky smiled at Chase knowing he is back to normal. The End. That's all folks, get ready for my upcoming story, Bow Wow 6, coming soon! __FORCETOC__ Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Adventure Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase Category:Stories by JDancer2017 Category:Gentle Giant